


Belonging

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Bucky comes home to find the reader locked up in her room





	Belonging

It was supposed to be just another Friday night in at the Avengers Compound in upstate New York. Just after dinner, everyone was spread out on the couches in the theatre room when Bucky walked in. He had just returned from a month-long mission in Rome. He looked around, searching for the one person he had missed most, apart from Steve.

"Where's y/n?" he asked Steve quietly so he didn't disturb the rest; he did not want to face the wrath of an irritated Natasha Romanov. "I don't know, she's been very scarce lately. She won't even come out for meals. She won't let anyone in," Steve whispers so that only Bucky could hear. The blond had hardly finished speaking when he had pivoted on his heel and sprinted from the room. He bypassed the elevator completely, in too much of hurry to see his best girl.

Eventually reaching her door, he pounds on it with his fist. "Sweetheart! Please open up!" He waited for a few heartbeats before knocking again incessantly. 

After 5 minutes of solid knocking, the door opened to reveal a distinctly tired-looking y/n, with red-rimmed puffy eyes and a red nose. "Bucky? What are you doing here? I thought you were only coming home next week?" she croaked out, her voice hoarse from crying.

"I finished early, I wanted to get back to you, I missed you so much doll. Can I come in?" His tone is soft and gentle, almost as if he were speaking to a frightened child. After a moment of loaded silence, she opens the door wider and steps aside for him. 

Once inside, the supersoldier takes a moment to let his eyes adjust to the pitch-black darkness of the room; the heavy curtains are shut tight against the moonlight and all the lamps are off, this worries Bucky greatly. Usually, y/n loved having the fairy lights strung above her bed turned on to give the room a soft, almost ethereal glow; if they were off then there was definitely something wrong. When his eyes have adjusted, he slowly makes his way over to where y/n had curled up on the bed once more.

He slowly sits down on the bed and pulls her into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back as she stares blankly in front of her. He lands a tender kiss on the top of her head as she holds onto him with an iron grip. 

After an hour of sitting in silence, he cannot contain his concern. "Babydoll? What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? You're scaring me with all the silence...Please talk to me..." he whispers softly in her ear.

"I just...lately I've been feeling like a burden to everyone around me, so I figured that it would be better for everyone if no one had to deal with me. I've been in here ever since..." she trails off, whimpering into his neck.

It only takes a moment for him to recover from his shocked silence at her admission, but when he does speak again, it's with absolute adoration and a determination to help his best girl see herself as he sees her. "You are not a burden to anyone, y/n. You hear me? Every single person here loves you, I love you, you light up every room you walk into, you are the one that keeps us all together, without you we would just be one big mess."

Y/N's heart feels fuller, more whole, after hearing her boyfriend's admission, and she can't help but give a weak smile. "D-do you think we could go down to join movie night?" He gives her a gentle kiss and a beaming smile. "Of course we can sweetheart."

Ten minutes later, after a quick wash and a change into clean pajamas, y/n sits surrounded by her family, with her boyfriend's arms around her as they watch the large screen, and she cannot help feeling that maybe she really does belong there.


End file.
